


Different Constellations.

by Ribble



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Keith is calm, Lance Just Wants to Go Home, Lance isn't happy with himself, Lance loves hugs, Langst, M/M, Post Season 6, and Keith gives warm hugs, but he doesnt, god this is so pure, he blames himself, keith is so supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 23:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15279015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribble/pseuds/Ribble
Summary: One thing Lance so desperately wants is to see his family, his siblings, his cute little nieces and nephews. But he's changed, he's not the same person who ditched the galaxy garrison on a whim, he's not the happy go lucky, rolls with the punches guy who laughs and is full of smiles. He doesn't want to change his families view of him. Doesn't want to face them as who he is now.Luckily for him Keith gives the warmest hugs and breaks down all of Lance's walls. Change is good.---Sounds slightly more angsty than what is truly is.





	Different Constellations.

**Author's Note:**

> yo, its me.
> 
> I've been meaning to write something after the pain-fest that was S6, but i had -100% motivation i was so shook. 
> 
> But I'm back!! And maybe better? idk we'll see.
> 
> I have to say I channeled a lot of my own insecurities into Lance, maybe because I've been in the same position and personally relate heaps to Lance's character idk. But i'm pretty sure most people have been in this position so...? 
> 
> oh! I got accepted into uni which is p cool! Ya girls gonna get a double degreeee (im so scared help)
> 
> i actually made 2 crack videos, but im too scared to upload them actually, which sucks, coz Im actually p proud of them, but oh well.
> 
> This was all written in one go, and its 4:20 am right now. Blaze it.

They had set up camp on the expanse of rock Lance had come to loathe. They were stuck here while Shiro recovered, not that Lance placed any blame on Shiro, rather on himself, for not recognising something was wrong sooner.

He sat at the very edge, with his legs dangling off the side. Their makeshift camp was far behind him, so much so that Lance couldn’t even see the remnants of the fire behind him. He had to get away. He couldn’t bear to be around Shiro, everything was still raw.

So he had sat there, for hours, trying not to think. Trying not to cry, trying to stay strong and ignore everything. He had almost succeeded.

“You’ve changed.” Lance called out softly. He didn’t need to yell, or speak loudly, after all, it was the middle of the night, and it was just the two of them.

He heard the rough crunch of dirt behind him, but didn’t turn around, instead pulling a leg up to rest his chin. Lance held his eyes closed, not wanting to look at the night sky above him.

“So have you.” Came Keith’s weary voice from behind him, footfalls sounding louder now, the closer towards Lance he came.

Lance halfheartedly snorted, unmoving, “Me? Not as much as you.” He pushed his face further toward the ground, eyes clamped shut.

He heard Keith lower himself to the ground next to him slowly, “ We all have. Of course we’re not the same, of course we’ve changed, we’ve all had to grow up too quickly. That goes for _all of us_.”

“I didn’t want to change. I- I don’t want…” Lance trailed off when he felt a small lump raised in his throat.

“Everyone has to change, that’s just life, we’ve lost things and gained others and that will only make us stronger.” Lance heard Keith shuffling slightly, and he guessed the other was moving to dangle his legs off the ledge where they currently sat.

“I know all that. But I never thought I’d change so much so that I don’t know if I even want to go home.” There it was, the problem he held so close to his chest.

Lance dropped his leg and moved his head up to the sky, and finally opened his eyes. As he stared at the inky black, he felt his limbs growing heavier, and let himself fall backwards to hit the ground with a thump. It stung, the shards of gravel and small rocks embedding themselves into his skin.

As he gazed upwards, he saw thousands of stars and planets, all of which made up constellations he didn’t know. It was a completely different sky to the one he had spent the first seventeen years of his life memorising. He couldn’t really remember it anymore.

He saw Keith as well. A different Keith to the one he had idolised back on Earth and before he left to join the Blade of Marmora.

Keith had changed, and Lance noted that out of his peripheral. The thicker and longer hair, the scar on his face, that if Lance had seen it on anyone else, would have thought it detracted from their beauty. But not Keith. It didn’t add to his existing beauty, but it suited him. Just like his Mother every time she would point out a new wrinkle. It suited her. Made her feel more like his Mother. It made Keith feel more like Keith. It was comforting, in a slightly twisted way.

But the thing that Lance noticed had changed the most were his eyes. They were beautiful. The perfect mixture of hardness and softness. Eyes that had seen tragedy but still bright and hopeful.

Lance had fallen in love with his eyes first. Of course, Lance hadn’t known it was love, but it was strong, and it was true.

Those eyes that he so dearly loved, frowned slightly, “But you’ve wanted to go home ever since we got here.” Keith tilted his head slightly, and brushed his obstructing fringe behind his ear.

The sigh that escaped Lance was hollow, and wavered with unshed tears. He swallowed twice, to try get rid of the now painful lump in his throat. He wet his lips before sucking in a shallow breath, “I was the youngest in my family, and my siblings, Marco, Luis and Veronica? Well they’re all married, and they each have the cutest little kids. I have three nieces and two nephews, and all of them knew me as who I was when I left Earth.” Lance felt tears spring to the corners of eyes but continued speaking.

“I was the fun guy who could roll with the punches, the one who was carefree, always laughing, always happy. Did you know those children have never seen me straight-faced? Never seen me not smiling, not laughing.” He looked at Keith then, his voice growing suddenly tired. He dragged himself into a sitting position, but maintained eye contact.

“I don’t want to go back to Earth and be someone completely different to who I was. I don’t want to be who I am now, in front of them. I would rather leave them with the rosy memory of who I used to be, rather than facing them now.” Lance sniffled, and his tears began to fall, marking his dirty face before dropping onto the barren soil beneath him. He didn’t have enough energy to wipe his face.

“But I want to see them again. I want to see them again so much that it hurts. I want to see how much everyone’s grown, if there’s anyone I have yet to meet. Veronica was pregnant when we left, so I hope there’s at least one new little face. But Keith-” Lance cut himself off with a large sob, his tears coming so thickly that he could only see a blur in front of him, “I want to hug them. I want them to hug _me_.”

Lance felt strong arms wrap around his shaking frame, and pull him into their chest. “I know I’m not your family,” Came Keith’s voice, gentle and calming, “but I’ve wanted to hug you for the longest time. And I want you to know, that who you are now is no one to be ashamed of.”

If anything, Keith’s arms tightened around the smaller boy, one of his hands cradling the back of his head, and Lance found himself returning the hug. Tentatively he reached around Keith’s neck and pulled himself closer, gladly letting the warmth envelope him, and let his eyes flutter shut, heavy with tears. He still sobbed, his uneven breathing loud in the still night.

“You’re wrong.” Lance’s voice was muffled, with him resting in the crook of Keith’s neck. “You are my family. So important to me.”

“And you’re mine. Lance look at me.” Keith began to pull away, and Lance internally mourned the loss of his touch. Keith moved his head with a finger placed under his chin. Their eyes met. “Lance,” He repeated, “You are so important. So strong. You are so dependable and you constantly amaze me. The way you can light up a room with only your words, how you’re so charismatic that leaders from multiple planets hang off your words at coalition meetings is amazing. You’re a ray of sun to everyone around you. And to me.

“You have changed, and I have noticed it in the way you hold yourself. The way you move and the way you talk. But you’re still you, you’re still amazing. So don’t be afraid of going back home, they will be nothing but proud of you and what you’ve achieved.”

Lance felt himself begin to shake again, and immediately felt Keith wrap him up again in his arms. He couldn’t help it, a fresh new wave of tears bubbled over, and Lance cried freely into Keith’s arms as he clamped his arms back around his neck as tightly as he could.

His wet sobs of ‘Thank you.’ were repeated over and over into Keith’s shirt, the same shirt lance had ruined with his tears and snot and saliva and the dirt Lance had on his face. But the pressure on Lance’s back remained unwavering.

When Keith started stroking Lance’s hair he welcomed it, letting his sobs die down for the second time that night. He was just so happy that someone was hugging him this warmly and for this long, listening him for the first time in what felt like an eternity.

His sobs were replaced by a small smile and asked in a small voice, “Can you come with me?”

He felt Keith’s grip slacken slightly, enough for the two to pull back and talk face-to-face, but neither released their grip fully.

The look on Keith’s face was so soft, so open, “To meet your family?”

Lance nodded, suddenly hit with a wave of vulnerability. Keith smiled, “Of course.”

Those two words were all it took for Lance to surge forward and capture Keith’s lips with his own, placing his hands on either side of the older boy’s cheeks. He felt the softness of his unmarred cheek, and the slight ridges of his scar. It didn’t even cross his mind that maybe Keith didn’t want this, didn’t want him.

Because he responded immediately.

Keith pulled him flush against him with such tenderness that Lance felt like he was melting. He wanted his warmth, his stupid face and his stupid hair, he wanted the man Keith had grown into.

Their kiss was so caring and soft, everything Lance yearned for for such a long time.They rested their foreheads together when they finally parted, Keith’s fringe tickling him slightly.

Lance responded eagerly when Keith leaned in again for another chaste kiss, “I’ve wanted to do this for the longest time as well.”

“I’m never letting you go now, you know that?” Lance said breathlessly, with such affection for the beautiful man in front of him.

“I hope you never do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've got works for Haikyuu!!, Owari no Seraph and Tokyo Ghoul in the works, but not Voltron, so give me some ideas you want written!!!
> 
> That being said, drop a comment telling what you hated, what you loved, or just anything in general because I love hearing from you!!


End file.
